In some instances it is desirable to access the inside of a buried pipe such as a water main. The purpose for the access can be to remove air or sediment, perform pressure testing, inject a substance such as chlorine, or to effect a temporary connection. This access is typically accomplished by digging a large hole, constructing a access chamber with a 16 to 24 inch diameter cover, tapping into the pipe, and installing a conventional wheel valve and associated piping.